fall_of_the_dragonfandomcom-20200213-history
Immortal Company
Little is known about the Dorne Based elite company of spies, soldiers, and assassins. This is mainly due to the fact that they are often an unseen force put together recently by a patron from House Martell. Those that attempt to learn more about them then what they are willing to part with often are never seen again. The history of their founding and their patron however are known to a select few who look into them. Founding Kaskeron Martell is the Patron of the Immortal Company as he was the one that brought them together. They rarely leave the mans side and are often unseen by many eyes. During Kaskeron's Travels to Yi-Ti he had seen what a man unprotected and uninformed would only end up as a dead man. So, when he was legitimized by the Prince of Martell before his disappearance, his brother, Prince Eliot Martell, made Kaskeron the Seneschal of Martell Goods. From there he traveled the world very often and was rarely home. Seeing his guards as the unskilled fighters that they were. So he used his earning to purchase Sell Swords that would protect and train his guards. He realized that Essos, even though they were limited in man power, had very capable fighters and survivalist. As such he gathered a group of highly skilled young individuals and found two older men trained in their elected form of survival. Kask had these young orphans travel with him where ever he was. He would treat them as if they were his children and had them train with their prospective trainer. He spent much of his gold earned in their care and training. After years of training, he would give them all new names and make them into his personal guards. Ranks and Sub-Groups The groups is made up into small cells and given names based on their skill set. Though the two original protectors were given the task of training they orphans, They were given leadership of the organization and slit the responsibility between the two. As for the Sub-Groups of the Organizations, Leadership * Joker Seen - This rank is given to the public face of the organization. The only man to ever be in the spot light of the public. All who hold this rank are given the name "Black Viper" and have multiple covers that they use to conversation with public figures. * Joker Unseen - This rank is for the in charge of Information Gathering. They use all the Cells within the Organization to gather and use the information they are tasked with. This rank also is given a new name, "White Viper" and the true name of the leader is lost and all known are killed. * Ace - Each cell or sub-group, is given a name from a deck of cards. The leader of each cell is given the title Ace of their perspective suite as they are the best within their group. Sub-Groups * Clubs - This cell is the muscle of the Organisation, they were trained in the art of killing and hurting those that they are tasked with. Some within the Group are survives of Greyscale that were tossed out of society and Kaskeron brought up, * Spades - This cell is part muscle and part Spies, they are made up of orphans of criminals and grew up in the slums of the world. They are accustom to the needs of the underworld and gather what they are tasked with. Be it criminal goons for a mission or information from smugglers, they use their inside knowledge to get their assigned task finished. * Hearts - This cell also focuses on information gathering, however, they use their bodies to get what they are tasked with. Many within this group are females, who in the eyes of Kaskeron are equal to get information. Many will give themselves to employment to Brothels and Alley Taverns to get information from those loyal to the target. * Diamonds - This cell like the others focus on gathering of information and blending in, They are well versed in creating a spy network within an assigned area and use the underground market to smuggle illegal goods cheap. Using these funds they bribe and pay for information to get their target Category:Organization